Bonus Fruit
|caption = PAC-MAN throwing a Key. |universe = |user = |effect = PAC-MAN cycles through a selection of unique fruits he can then throw at opponents to damage them. }} Bonus Fruit ( ) is 's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, PAC-MAN will hold his hand up above him as a series of "fruits" cycle in his hand, all of which having differing properties when thrown. The cycle will be in the same order as the original (Cherry, Strawberry, Orange, Apple, Melon, Galaxian, Bell, and Key). PAC-MAN can stop charging at any time and whatever Fruit he is holding will be saved to cycle or throw later. The charge-up period doubles once the player cycles beyond the Orange, stopping at the Key. The fruits themselves work like thrown items, in that they can be picked up and thrown by any character after landing or even while still active. In fact, if the player inputs the standard attack input immediately after throwing a fruit with Bonus Fruit, they may pick up the fruit before PAC-MAN's throwing animation ends. Because the Fruits can be very effective tools when thrown or dropped regularly, this is a useful technique for players to have more options. With proper timing, an opponent can also catch an active Fruit when it hurtles towards them. The Fruits can also bounce off of the trampoline PAC-MAN summons with Pac-Jump, abiding by the same rules other characters and items do when bouncing from it. Properties may differ when dropped on a trampoline when it is either thrown normally or Z-dropped. List of fruits Origin Bonus fruits are a staple of the franchise, especially the original arcade game. They appear near the ghosts' lair in most games, and vanish after a set time. Consuming one yields bonus points depending on the fruit. The fruits in the original PAC-MAN are, in order: Cherry, Strawberry, Orange, Apple, Melon, Galaxian, Bell, and Key. Upon reaching the Key, the fruit no longer changes for the remainder of the game. In the original arcade game, after reaching Orange, the fruit begins changing every other level rather than every level (meaning Orange appears for two levels, then Apple for two levels, and so on). This is reflected in Bonus Fruit by having its charge time double once it reaches Orange. The paralyzing effect and sound effect of the Bell comes from the bell in Mappy, which would make any enemy freeze momentarily in place on contact. The Galaxian Ship's movement is based off its original appearance in Galaxian. Gallery Screenshots Fruit.png|PAC-MAN throwing a Melon at . Pac-man galaxian.png| 's Galaxian hitting off-stage, on . Two bells.png|Two Bells hitting each other. Kirby - Bonus Fruit from PAC-MAN.png| 's version of the move. Trivia *In previous demos, the Galaxian would stay in the air with an active hitbox when dropped until it is attacked or picked up again. As of Beta 1.0.3.2, it now drops normally. *In Beta 1.1.0.1, when PAC-MAN physically holds a Fruit but is hit with enough force in mid-air that he drops it, it creates a mid-air indefinite hitbox. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Items Category:Items in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:PAC-MAN universe